


not a fic

by changelingbabe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changelingbabe/pseuds/changelingbabe
Summary: this is not a fic
Kudos: 1





	not a fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipgallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipgallagher/gifts).



I don't know if you'll ever see this but I don't know how else to get a message to you. I read a fic of yours last year and it was the most beautifully crafted piece of work I've ever read and ever will read, and I want to thank you. It made me feel an emotion I can't even began to explain. Thank you for everything. Your work changed me irrevocably.


End file.
